


Welcome to the Neighborhood

by SegaBarrett



Series: The Jesse and Brock Adventures [1]
Category: Breaking Bad, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Aliens, Fiddled with Timeline, Gen, H/C bingo, Very Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse finds himself on a quiet street that isn't quite what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking Bad or Sarah Jane Adventures and I make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: Written for h/c bingo, prompt, "alien abduction". 
> 
> A/N #2: This is going to be a series, so expect more fleshing out of everyone in the future :)
> 
> A/N #3: I wrote this really quick to get this in the challenge, so it's really shaky. I do plan to go back and edit it soon and make it less shaky, so please be patient :P Also, I accidentally called London a "small town", the heck?

Jesse Pinkman had been living on Bannerman for a few days when he first encountered Sarah Jane Smith. She lived a few houses down, and he and his two adopted children, fifteen-year-old Brock and fourteen-year-old Kiira, were sitting out on the stoop trying to figure out how to get their mailbox back on its post after it had fallen off in the middle of the night.

“It was one of those little neighborhood brats,” Kiira declared, crossing her arms and letting out an exasperated sigh. “There’s too many children in this neighborhood.”

Brock smirked.

“So, fourteen isn’t a child?” he quipped.

“No,” she replied, dead serious, brushing a lock of long brown hair behind her ear. “I’m not a child, Brock. Wish I could say the same for you.”  
Jesse sighed and shook his head, but he was smiling. He had been raising the two kids for more than five years now, and they kept him busy. They had fled New Mexico for Alaska, and Alaska to finally end up in New Zealand, before they had tired of New Zealand and found themselves in the United Kingdom.

“I’m going to go hang out with some of the others ‘kids’,” Brock explained. “You coming, Kiira, or is it way too kiddy for you?”  
Kiira snorted. 

“I don’t have anything better to do.” She flipped her hair back and gave Jesse the look of long-suffering exasperation that he had come to associate with her since she had gone from being an adorable little girl to being someone who wanted to appear on the cover of Seventeen magazine before she aged out of being a teenager. He still loved her with all his heart, but trying to keep up with her cosmetic needs and constant insisting that some sort of disaster would unfold because she couldn’t fight the right blusher tended to put him through his paces.

Brock, on the other hand, was pretty easy to care for. He was just a kid; one who still loved video games and, more recently, tennis and soccer.  
Jesse shook his head and smiled. Life was good for him, now. He tried not to think of Andrea and what had happened; he was more focused on doing right by her and raising her son to be a good person. And, so far, he seemed to be doing all right.

***

“It’s nice to meet you, Jesse. I’m Sarah Jane Smith.” 

Jesse looked up at his neighbor and extended his hand.

“It’s great to meet you. You said your son Luke… he’s, what, fifteen?”

Sarah Jane nodded.

“That’s right. And I saw you have two of your own… I believe Luke’s met them both. Is it Brock and…”

“Kiira,” Jesse supplied. “They’re great kids. I mean, not to brag… I mean, I hope they won’t be any trouble. If there’s any kind of an issue, you can definitely just let me know.”

She smiled.

“I’m sure they won’t be any trouble at all. They already seem to be fitting in just fine.”

***

The Slitheen attacked the following week. Their plan, this time, was to bring several humans back to their planets, in order to try them for crimes against the Slitheen people. Their first target, of course, was Sarah Jane Smith.

Their disguises were still better this time; they made themselves into pizza deliverymen, and then waited for one of her group, her family (they stated this with disgust, because humans having families didn’t seem right, didn’t seem fair while they massacred another race, while she did at least) to need to order a pizza. They propped menus in front of their doors – Clyde, Rani, and Luke, and last but not least the new family they seemed to be spending a lot of time with – the Pinkmans.

It was an easy plan. They had them in their crosshairs more quickly than they had even thought possible.

It was a beautiful day, and by the end of it they had cornered the kids, all of them – bratty little humans – in a room at their school, closing in on them.

Even Sarah Jane Smith couldn’t save them now; they were the Slitheen and this was their hunt.

***

“Mr. Smith, I need you.”

Sarah Jane hadn’t seen Luke since she had dropped him off at school earlier that day, and he always came straight home. The only reason he could be missing would be a reason that was supernaturally-based, and that couldn’t be good news for anyone involved.

“I am here, Sarah Jane,” Mr. Smith replied dutifully. 

“Give me readings of any alien activity around the area.”

Mr. Smith proceeded to pull up a map, relaying, “Slitheen activity reported near…” She didn’t even need to hear the end of his sentence to recognize the location on the map. 

The school.

***

Meanwhile, Jesse Pinkman was pacing back and forth in his own home. Where in the world were Brock and Kiira? They should have been home an hour ago. He couldn’t help but jump to dramatic conclusions, ones that made him curl his hands into fists and nearly break down and start crying. He had wanted to take them away from all of that, never wanted them to be in any danger. This was supposed to be a good place, a safe place.

He opened up the door with a sigh. The only thing he could do was go down to school and see if he could find them anywhere. Maybe they had just decided to hang around at the school with some of the other kids, and he was making a big deal over nothing.

As he was walking out his door, he saw another door open across the street and a woman with short hair march down the street with a determined gait. A moment later, he recognized her.

“Sarah Jane!” Jesse called, rushing up to meet her. “Listen… Your son, Luke, he hangs out with my kids sometimes, doesn’t he?”

Sarah Jane paused a moment and then nodded.

“Well they haven’t been home, and I was just about to go up to the school to look for them,” he continued, “Have you heard anything from Luke at all?”

Sarah Jane shook her head.

“I’m about to go down there myself, Mr. Pinkman. Why don’t you allow me to handle it?”

But he wasn’t about to let anyone order him around the way that Mr. White had. The moment she vanished into the car, he was in his own and following her.

***

He arrived just in time to watch Sarah Jane Smith pour an entire bottle of salad dressing on the top of the head of a huge green thing. 

Jesse had thought that he was through seeing things that could make him faint.

He quickly realized that this was not the case, and he hit the ground so hard that he could almost actually see cartoon stars forming around his head.

Maybe… it had all been a dream. 

***

When he woke up, he looked around. He had hoped he would be back in his bed, with Brock and Kiira laughing as they told him that he’d fallen asleep watching some kind of Sci-Fi fest on TV, and that it must have resulted in him having the strangest dreams.

But the place he was in didn’t look anything like his home at all. He was surrounded by something that seemed to reflect silver everywhere. It also seemed to be hovering.

He quickly noticed that the green things were here, too, which didn’t seem to work with his whole theory (and hope) of it being a dream. 

“Mr. Pinkman,” one of the other kids, a dark-skinned boy that Jesse remembered being introduced to as Clyde, spoke up. “I know this is… weird… But… those are aliens. Luckily… We deal with aliens. And Sarah Jane is going to get us out of this.”

**To Be Continued**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Five Times Jesse Pinkman Met A Companion (The Breaking Who Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521176) by [Selena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/pseuds/Selena)




End file.
